dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nameless Namekian
The is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in a flashback during "Earth's Guardian Emerges", the 125th episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on August 31, 1988. He continues making cameo appearances in flashbacks throughout the Dragon Ball anime and manga, and reappears in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Guru's Gift", before making his formal debut in "The Reunion", the 141st episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on May 27, 1992. Biography The nameless Namek was born on Planet Namek in 250 AD, to the Namek Katas. As a child, he was launched into outer space by his father in a spaceship which requires at least a basic knowledge of Namekkugo, the ancient Namek language, to pilot. The spaceship landed on Earth in the frigid Yunzabit Heights, where the nameless Namek spent his life alone from youth through adolescence. In the story of his origin told to Mr. Popo, Kami confesses that he has no memory of how he (as he is the embodiment of the nameless Namek's essence of good) came upon Yunzabit Heights (he is not even aware of being an extraterrestrial until Piccolo is made aware of this by the Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa), because of an accident early in his life which rendered him amnesiac. Having looked to the sky throughout his life for an explanation of his origins, the disappointed Namek eventually left Yunzabit Heights, but with false hope, would continue to return on occasion. It was during one of these visits that he discovered the Namek spaceship in a plateau, unaware that this was the answer to the question he had spent his life expecting the sky to explain. Later in life, the nameless Namek seeks the position of Guardian of Earth, but is rejected by the then-current guardian for the evil essences that are suppressed in his soul. The dedicated Namek goes on to separate himself from his evil, which takes the form of the self-proclaimed King Piccolo. It is revealed in the 1989 film Dead Zone, and later the Garlic Jr. Saga of Dragon Ball Z that Garlic was the nameless Namek's adversary with whom he competed for the position of Guardian of Earth. The nameless Namek was able to outclass Garlic in the competition after separating himself from his evil essences, as Garlic's ambitions for the position were far more selfish in nature. After Kami unites with Piccolo's body (as Piccolo is the offspring and reincarnate of King Piccolo), the nameless Namek makes his triumphant return, though with Piccolo's outfit and appearance. His identical appearance ultimately leads those who recognize him to continue calling him Piccolo, although some characters such as Krillin and Goku at first have trouble referring to him by name (for example, after recovering from his heart disease, Goku meets with the Z Fighters for the first time since Kami and Piccolo's union, where he calls the Namek "Kamiccolo"). Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Namekians